Core B is a central resource for primary endothelial cell cultures and adenoviruses available for each of the four projects. This core facility will provide services for the following: 1) characterization and culture of primary human lung microvascular endothelial cells; 2) isolation, characterization and culture of primary lung microvascular endothelial cells of mouse origin including those of different genetic mouse models and 3) amplification and purification of recombinant adenoviruses for the experiments proposed in the Projects as outiined in the Core description below. Human and mouse lung endothelial cell cultures are pivotal for the accomplishment of studies proposed in all four Projects. Specifically, Core B is critical for providing endothelial cells isolated from different genetic mouse models; e.g.,fiklGPF*'transgenic and Cav-1, eNOS, AKT-1, Src, Nox2 and PAR-1 knockout mice for